Various mechanisms are known in the art for raising and lowering the load boxes or bodies of dump trucks, including hydraulically operated mechanisms. Common deficiences in the prior art are excessive weight and bulkiness of the lifting mechanisms, complexity, and excessive cost. Therefore, the object of this invention is to improve on the known prior art by providing a more simplified, lighter weight, and less costly lifting mechanism for dump truck load boxes and their mounting frames, the improved mechanism being direct-acting and efficient in that it allows the use of a single hydraulic lift cylinder connected in such a way to the pivoted frame of the dump box and to the pivoted lifting arm that a simple retraction of the cylinder will raise the frame of the dump box to a steeply angled dumping position.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.